vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azrael (BlazBlue)
Summary Azrael is a fist-fighting pure-bred soldier with super human strength who is a 'member' of Sector Seven. He debuted as a playable character in BlazBlue Chronophantasma. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B. Higher with his limiters removed | 5-A. Higher with his limiters removed Name: Azrael Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown (many characters question on whether or not Azrael is even human) Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Invulnerability (Is immune to damage on his level), Limited Glyph Creation (Can create glyphs when unleashing his power), Status Effect Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Arakune and Izanami, the latter being unable to be touched conventionally), Extrasensory Perception (Was able to sense killing intent from Ragna, and was able to sense no life from Izanami), Homing Attack (via Hornet Chaser), Statistics Reduction (Can create weak points on his foes to soften their body), Statistics Amplification (via Enhanced Dragunov), Physics Manipulation (His power is strong enough to break the laws of Physics), Fear Manipulation (Can inflict fear upon his foes with mere eye contact), Spatial Manipulation (Was able to manipulate space within the embryo, and even distort space with his strikes), Absorption and Attack Reflection (Can absorb and redirect projectiles with his Growler ability), Energy Projection, Air Manipulation (Via Burst), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Electricity Manipulation (Is unfazed by Rachel's Lightning strikes), Absolute Zero (Was unaffected by Kokonoe's cryo chamber for two years, which is stated to be as cold as Absolute Zero), Life Manipulation (Withstood strikes from Yukianesa, which is stated to erode away life), Gravity Manipulation and Binding (Was able to fight off Ars Magus binding and gravity fields), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect to turn everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr to some extent which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) ( Can resist Boundary which erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (up to High-Godly) and Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear hax, can also shrug off blows from the Azure, which is superior in terms of regeneration negating capabilities than a Nox Nyctores, which are superior to Ars Magus, weapons that are capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self-Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Paralysis Inducement (Is able to fight Hakumen numerous times without being paralyzed), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Phenomena Intervention (Type 2; Unaffected by phenomena intervention from the Embryo), Mind Manipulation (Was unnaffected by the Embryo's mindhax), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron) and Chaos Manipulation (Resisted Boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Casually kept up with both CP Kagura and Ragna). Higher with his limiters removed | Large Planet level (Kept up with Rachel, CF Ragna, Jin and Kagura. Terrified Kokonoe and made Hakumen want to actively avoid a confrontation with him). Higher with his limiters removed (Normally only fights with an eighth or quarter of his full power) Speed: At least FTL (Capable of dodging CP Ragna's attacks and catching CP Kagura off-guard easily) | At least FTL (Was able to keep up with Izanami) Lifting Strength: Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Small Country Class+. Higher with his limiters removed | Large Planet Class. Higher with his limiters removed Durability: Small Country level+. Higher with his limiters removed | Large Planet level. Higher with his limiters removed Stamina: At least Superhuman (Not once has Azrael become exhausted) Range: Standard melee range normally; hundreds of kilometers with Astral Heats Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Azrael is quite perceptive and knowledgeable on the events that are happening in the Blazblue world. In addition, his ability, "The Terror", allows him to execute powerful chains of attacks while attacking certain "weak points" with specific Drive attacks, showing that he does strategize somewhat during his fights. However, despite his intelligence, he prefers to use crude punches and kicks rather than any form of martial arts or other refined movements in order to savor the fight. Weaknesses: Azrael is reckless and is prone to being ensnared by traps, very arrogant and is obsessed with defeating Kokonoe, His crude and unrefined fighting style means that he can be easily overtaken by those able to match him in strength, The "weak points" he creates are generated by physical contact and are thus useless if Azrael can't reach his opponent or if his attacks are blocked, Dislikes fighting foes weaker than himself, Is a total blood knight who savors battle and won't finish it until he's had his fill, egging on his foes to use their full power against him. Due to his fighting style, as pointed out by Kagura, it is easy to read and combat against if you know martial arts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Terror:' Azrael creates numerous "weak points" on his opponent's bodies as he attacks. These weak points leave his foe susceptible to certain Drive attacks in his arsenal, greatly increasing the damage those attacks deal and his opponent's susceptibility to them. However, this ability can be nullified if the attacks are blocked completely and a weak point is consumed every time a successful attack is made on them. *'Mental Colosseum:' Azrael's Overdrive in which he exerts his power in an intimidating aura to break his opponent's concentration and defenses, allowing him to leave weak points with each of his attacks regardless if they're blocked or not. *'Full Spartan:' Azrael kicks his opponent while charging his power, then kicks them to send them flying. Azrael then teleports himself at behind, before giving the opponent one powerful punch. *'Gustav Buster:' An inward leaning-lunging hook punch of raw-energy after a short dashing step. *'Tiger Magnum:' An upward face-striking punch with the leading hand. **'Cobra Spike:' Upward splits kick punt with the following foot into an inward recovery turn. **'Leopard Launcher:' Straight blazing clothesline with the following arm that covers distance. *'Growler Field:' Azrael summons a red aura with an intimidating pose. While it is active, Azrael can absorb projectiles. **'Phalanx Cannon:' Flings his arm outward and fires a high speed projectile. Can be used after absorbing a projectile with Growler Field, at any moment. *'Sentinel Dump:' Azrael jumps and slams the ground, sitting atop the opponent. *'Valiant Crush:' Forward leaning back turning push kick with the following leg in red energy. **'Valiant Charger:' Charges at the enemy after Valiant Crush if hitting a weakpoint. *'Hornet Bunker:' Table-flipping motion strike of red darkness, and launches the opponent in the air. **'Hornet Chaser:' Homing jump, functions like Valiant Charger. *'Panzer Strike:' Azrael brings the opponent to the air with a knee strike then slams down on them. *'Black Hawk Stinger:' Azrael will rear back deliver a strong forward swinging hook-punch attack after a brief charge. *'Scud Punishment:' Azrael focuses with his arms in a waving motion and forming finger jabs, then thrusts forward with the leading hand for a jab; from there after connecting he then explosively-thrusts with an underhand palmstrike. *'Patriot Apocalypse:' Azrael slams his opponent into the ground, stunning them before tearing up the earth under them and throwing them into the air. His seals then vanish for a moment as gravity brings his target back down, allowing him to nail his target with a devastating uppercut that resembles a volcanic eruption. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Physics Users Category:Fear Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Air Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Arc System Works